My Back!
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Elrohir seems to be the target for having aches and pains. It must be because of his sweeter personality. Well, it is Elladan's turn to suffer, and Elrohir is actually amused by the situation. The older twin would say he was not getting old, however.


_A/N I've noticed Elrohir seems to be the one who gets all the pain angst...I'm guilty of putting him through that. Well, now it's Elladan's turn._

* * *

Elrohir cringed at the sudden flare of pain between his shoulders blades. Arwen looked at her brother with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes," Elrohir answered gruffly. "It is Elladan being an idiot again."

Arwen blinked, "Oh." She smiled faintly. "I suppose you want to go see what has happened."

Elrohir nodded, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Me? Not like this, my dear brother." Arwen gestured to her pregnant belly, "Do not let me slow you down. You will miss the scene."

Elrohir kissed Arwen's hand before he started to run, already having an idea where Elladan was.

He rounded a corner, and instead of making his presence known, he eavesdropped on the voices for the time being.

"Mahal's beard, you actually did it for a second!" Cried Gimli.

"I regret ever doing it." Elladan answered slowly and dangerously before letting out a grunt of pain.

"You should never accept a dwarf's challenge to lift a three-hundred-pound stone with no help." Aragorn said readily, "Even _if_ it was to prove your elven strength."

"I would be shamed for the rest of my existence if I refused! AI, Estel, stop!"

Elrohir knew the situation was not that bad given the light heartedness in the air, but the pain in his back still was some cause for worry.

"I cannot stop, you fool, else you will lie there for the rest of my reign! Oh, that would actually make a fine attraction, now that I think of it."

"I will hurt you if you leave me here." Elladan threatened.

"How do you plan on doing that from your position?"

Elrohir smiled to himself, now wanting to see what was happening. He rounded the corner.

Gimli the dwarf stood next to a large piece of rock. Aragorn held one of Elladan's arms up in the air; the man looked concern, but not too much. Elladan lay sprawled on his back, stiff, yet his face spoke of annoyance and shame more than pain.

And he was staring at Elrohir.

"Oh good," Elladan began. "You got my message."

"It was not hard to miss." Elrohir looked at the scene, "What happened?"

"Gimli here challenged Elladan to a strength competition," Aragorn carefully moved the arm; the elf let out another grunt. "Knowing our brother, Elrohir, he went overboard. I think he hurt something in the process."

Elrohir lifted a hand to his mouth to hide his look of amusement and tried to sound serious. "Really? Elladan, you are beginning to become an old man before your time!"

"I am not getting old!"

"I will grant it to you lad, I thought I saw you lift that rock, even for a second. So, you have my respects."

"Thank you, Gimli." Elladan closed his eyes.

"Help me turn him over." Aragorn asked.

Elrohir stepped to. Elladan glared at his slightly malicious smile before giving a groan at being flipped over. The older twin slowly got to his hands and knees.

"Where does it hurt most?" Aragorn questioned.

"I am not going to answer that." Elladan hissed.

Elrohir continued looking mildly smug when Aragorn shot him a look.

"What are you smirking about?" Elladan asked suddenly.

"It is not me for once in excruciating pain." Elrohir answered softly. "Get on your feet."

The younger twin, dwarf, and king of Gondor waited as the lord of Rivendell slowly but surely stood. Not straight up, but with a hunch, and the lines of pain were a bit more prominent on his face.

"Alright, we are going to the House-"

"That will not be necessary." Elrohir interrupted smoothly and stood behind Elladan, placing both hands on his shoulders.

Elladan opened his mouth to utter a question but Elrohir pulled his back into place, interrupting that pursuit and he let out a yell instead.

Gimli and Aragorn looked shocked.

"Better?" Elrohir asked in a far too innocent voice.

"…Yes…" Elladan admitted in a whisper.

Elrohir patted his brother on the shoulder before moving back down the alleyway. "No more work for you!"

The others stared open mouthed. Elladan slowly turned to Aragorn.

"He is right." The king murmured with a smile. "Take the rest of the day off."

Elladan made a face. He was not getting old!


End file.
